fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethan
Ethan is a character in the Wildstorm two-issue comic book miniseries Friday the 13th: Bad Land released in 2008. A hunter and fur trapper, Ethan lives near Crystal Lake sometime near the year 1750. Appearances Comics In Friday the 13th: Bad Land, Ethan and his fellow fur trappers Ben and Joseph become lost in a blizzard near Crystal Lake, a blizzard Ethan had wrongly assumed was going to arrive several days later. Trekking through the snow, Ethan spots a lodge in which he, Ben and Joseph can take shelter from the storm. As Ben begin begins to head towards the lodge, Ethan tells him not to cause trouble for anyone inside, a statement which causes Ben and Ethan to briefly argue before Ben rushes ahead. As Ben head to the lodge, Joseph advises Ethan not to get on Ben's bad side, advice which Ethan responds to by saying "That's where I've been most of the last two weeks." Reaching the lodge with Joseph, Ethan enters it and finds Ben inside, eating some cooked fish he had taken from the inhabitants of the lodge, a native woman and her baby. After rejoining Ben, Ethan and Joseph are told to sit down, relax and eat by Ben, who states "... I expect we'll be staying her for a while." Having eaten his fill of fish, Ben, after being told how lucky it was that they had found the lodge by Joseph, begins to voice his suspicion of the native woman, who appears not to speak English. Attempting to reason with Ben, Ethan, after offering him more fish, is rebuffed by Ben, who begins to approach the cowering woman, who he states "Ain't half bad looking." Realizing Ben's intentions, Ethan begins to try and stop him, only to be pushed aside and threatened at knife point. As Ben grabs hold of the native woman and wrenches her baby from her grasp, giving him to Joseph, Ethan can only watch. When Ben begins to have trouble restraining the struggling woman, he calls to Joseph for assistance, telling him to drop the sobbing baby. As Joseph goes and helps Ben rape the woman, Ethan, having been handed the woman's baby by Joseph, can only watch in shame. After Ben and Joseph finish raping the woman, the two relax when Ethan begins to berate them, voicing his disgust at what they have done. Getting into another argument with Ben, both he and Ethan fail to notice the native woman sifting through her belongings. Seeing the woman reaching for something, Joseph, believing it to be a weapon, shoots her with his rifle, killing both her and her baby. Enraged by Joseph's actions, Ethan begins yelling at him and, after Joseph explains why he killed the woman, discovers that she was not reaching for a weapon but had been reaching for a rattle for her baby. After Ethan reveals this to Joseph, Ben notices someone enter the lodge, a native man who, upon seeing his wife and son dead, lunges at Ethan, who is closest to their corpses. Ethan is saved from the charging native by Ben, who shoots the man's face and sends him running outside, into the blizzard. Wanting to finish the man off, Ben and Joseph, as well as Ethan, exit the lodge, only to find him gone, his footprints, which Joseph had suggest they follow, being rapidly covered by the falling snow. Reentering the lodge, Ethan and Ben are asked by Joseph "... What do we do now?", unaware that the tomahawk wielding native is watching them from afar. While Ben remains content that the native is dead and begins to relax, Joseph begins to mutter incessantly about how this is a "bad place", before he loudly yells to Ben and Joseph that they have to leave. As Ben attempts to calm him, Joseph runs from the lodge and out into the snowstorm, ranting about how, if they remain in the lodge, bad things will happen to them. Wanting to go after Joseph, who will most likely freeze to death in the storm, Ethan tells Ben that they have to go after him, which Ben refuses to do. Outraged by Ben's lack of concern for Joseph, Ethan, grabbing his rifle, aims it at Ben's face and tells him that if he does not cooperate, he will kill him. Taunting Ethan, Ben tells him that he will not be able to kill him, just like he could not stop him from raping the native woman. Realizing Ben is right, Ethan goes to search for Joseph, saying to Ben "I hope you die" as he leaves. Searching the woods for Joseph, Ethan finds him impaled by a tree limb. Approaching the seemingly dead Joseph, Ethan is startled when Joseph reaches out to him, stating with his dying breath "... Wasn't us... It was this place, something wrong with this place... But it's too late now... Never get away... Too late..." After Joseph dies, Ethan, coming to believe that Crystal Lake really is cursed, is attacked by the native man, who sneaks up on him from behind, managing to slice off one of Ethan's ears with a tomahawk. Knocked to the ground by the native, Ethan attempts to shoot him with his rifle, only to miss and hit a nearby tree. Resorting to bashing the man's face his rifle butt, Ethan gets up and attempts to run, only to have his pant leg grabbed by the recovered native. Tripping, Ethan, as the native approaches him with a large stone, whispers "I'm so sorry..." before having his head crushed with the rock. Category: Characters in Friday the 13th: Bad Land Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased males Category:Deceased Males Category:Adults Category:Villains